Solace SG1
by Sophie6
Summary: Written for the Campfire Challenge on the Gateship yahoo group. Team moment with a hint of SJ


Title: Solace

Author: Sophie

Rating: PG

Spoilers: No

Timeline: Before season 8

Pairing: Team moment with hint of S/J

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, not even the first two paragraphs.

A big thank you to Annerb for the beta

Sam Carter strongly preferred to throw-up in her own bathroom. In an otherwise empty house. Where she could crawl her way back to bed, or even stop for a nap on the soft carpet. Where no one was listening or watching, and she could concentrate merely on removing her consciousness from her body and surviving the requisite period of agony.

Far, far from the bottom of her list of places she might be willing to suffer this indignity, lay the option of "sardine-can-sized non-soundproof bathroom of Cargo Ship transporting four members of SG-1, an SGC geologist, and two Tok'ra.

Yet…here she was.

"That's some nasty heat stroke you've got there, Sam." She hadn't heard Daniel arrive behind her. Once it seemed she was done, he helped her out of the bathroom - or whatever it was called in Goa'uld- and settled down with her on the floor. Taking a small towel and his canteen, he proceeded to wash and refresh her face.

That's when she noticed the Colonel and Teal'c, looks of concern on their faces. Oh joy. The gang was all present and accounted for to assist at her glorious moment of weakness.

"That planet was awfully hot," she muttered.

"So, Major Carter, brilliant soldier and astrophysicist extraordinaire has been slayed by heat stroke?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm afraid, so, Sir," she sighed.

"Why didn't you say something?"

She shrugged. "I thought I would be ok. I was fine during the banquet, and most of the negotiation. Then Doctor Walker and Malek had that little disagreement and…anyway, it's not only the heat. There might be…I mean, there's those, uh…monthly circumstances that probably didn't help either."

God knows she hated to have to disclose her intimate life, but she preferred that to them thinking she could be so easily put down by some rise in the temperature.

To their credit, they didn't even flinch.

"That probably explains it," Daniel said, gently stroking her back.

"No worries Carter. It happens to the best of us."

"I don't believe Major Carter's indisposition will ever afflict you, O'Neill."

Jack turned to his teammate, frowning. "Is that Jaffa humor?"

Sam smiled, feeling once again oh so grateful to have them. Her guys. She was always surprised by the feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness she was overwhelmed with when it came to them. There might be other women someday, but for now they were hers, and hers alone.

For a moment she felt the urge to blurt something really mushy like 'I love you guys' but she knew that that would embarrass the hell out of them, so she refrained herself.

But she thought it very hard.

"Get some rest, Carter. We'll be home in a few hours."

Nodding, she turned to Daniel. "Can I use your shoulder as a pillow?"

"Of course. Use me all you like," he said, settling himself so she could lean on his shoulder.

Jack glared at him. "You might want to rephrase that, Daniel."

"Yeah, well, I'll just pretend I didn't say it in the first place."

Instead of returning to the flight deck, Jack and Teal'c sat down around Daniel and Sam. The conversation went back to the mission and the course of the day.

"Hey, did you notice how King Whatchacamallit's daughter kept making moon eyes at Daniel?"

"His name is King Waltoran, Jack. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I did too notice the princess' obvious interest in Daniel Jackson."

Sam laughed. "She was completely enthralled by your charms," she teased, and Daniel nudged her playfully.

"Ah, Daniel, such the alien lady's man. I might have to start calling you Kirk."

"Not if you ever want to see the end of the Simpson's," Daniel replied quietly.

"If Daniel Jackson is Captain Kirk, does that make me Mr. Spock, O'Neill?"

Lulled by the familiar banter, Sam felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she nestled a little bit more against Daniel's shoulder, who put a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Despite the hard floor and a receding feeling of nausea, she felt comforted and relaxed. Safe.

She met Jack's gaze. His teasing smile, directed at Daniel, softened when his eyes rested upon her face. And there she saw the silent but meaningful message that made everything right in her world.


End file.
